El sucesor Hokage
by Sadnezzz
Summary: La ceremonia está por comenzar y todos están preparados para recibir al nuevo heredero cuidador de la villa de Konoha, excepto el mismo shinobi, quien es la causa de este evento tan importante. ¿Será digno merecedor de nombrarse Hokage? -Historia de 1 capítulo-


_Disclaimer: El universo de «Naruto» le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Es mediodía, pero el pasillo se inundaba en oscuridad por la ausencia de ventanas. Sólo al final la luz natural descendía por las escaleras que conducían al exterior, justo encima de las oficinas del Hokage. Aquel día era especial, pero Shikamaru no se sentía diferente.

Ralentizó su paso hasta detenerse. El silencio era tan profundo que el ruido de su suspiro rebotó en la pared más lejana y regresó sin distorsionarse, y bajó la mirada en busca de algún pensamiento tranquilizador, pero entre más se esforzaba, terminaba perdiéndose en un bucle de malos recuerdos e inquietantes situaciones que sólo lograban minar su moral.

«Así no es como debo sentirme.» se dijo a sí mismo al percibir una sensación reconfortante ocultándose en el sombrío paraje en el que se encontraba.

Su momento en solitario fue interrumpido por una silueta que descendía por las escaleras sosteniéndose del pasamano con movimiento renqueante. Se apresuró a alcanzarla para impedir su avance.

—Debiste esperar con los demás.  
—Sólo quería asegurarme de que el bebé llorón no se resignaba en última instancia —la sonrisa de Temari era burlesca.  
—De cualquier forma no deberías estar aquí. Mira el estado en el que te encuentras —dijo Shikamaru tratando de parecer severo ocultando sus preocupaciones.  
—Lo mismo digo de ti —replicó pasiva la kunoichi de cabellos rubios. Shikamaru alzó la vista y la observó a los ojos. En ese momento supo que no podía ocultarle nada.

Después de trabajar tanto tiempo juntos, Temari aprendió a leer los gestos del perezoso shinobi de la hoja. Algo estaba mal con él y le dio espacio para asimilar sus emociones. Después de todo, incluso de tantos años atrás, no era sencillo aceptar que los hechos acabaran trágicamente.

Kakashi y Sakura se lo contaron todo. El equipo 7 luchó hasta el final para librar al mundo de la diosa heredera del chakra Kaguya. Lograron su cometido sellándola en su propia dimensión, sólo para averiguar que Sasuke ahora tenía un ideal incluso más perverso que los deseos de la misma diosa, pero Naruto jamás se rindió y luchó hasta el cansancio por recuperar a su amigo que consideraba como un hermano. Ambos perdieron sus brazos, pero su amistad por fin fue reestablecida. Sin embargo desafío tras desafío ocurría, y el mundo seguía bajo el efecto del Tsukuyomi Infinito y necesitaban gran cantidad de chakra para deshacer el poderoso GenJutsu, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Si no actuaban de inmediato, el dios Árbol consumiría a todos sus prisioneros convirtiéndolos en cascarones vacíos, humanos sin consciencia ni voluntad, tal y como ocurrió antes. Ambos enemigos, ahora hermanos unieron sus últimas fuerzas para salvar a la humanidad a costa de sus vidas.

Ésa fue la historia real, pero el chico rubio tenía una última voluntad antes de morir. Le pidió a Kakashi y a Sakura que omitieran al resto del mundo la pelea entre ambos compañeros, puesto que quería limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha. Sasuke en un principio se negó. Quería ser responsable de sus actos y cargar con esa culpa, pero Naruto creyó que no era necesario. «No tienes que ser responsable de todo, o no serás capaz de soportarlo.» le recordó.

Kakashi no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio pero al final aceptó. Comprendió su bondad que lo regía y los principios que guiaban a su estudiante. Ahora sólo quería seguir sus palabras. Sakura, por otro lado, percibió el cambio en Sasuke, e inundada de lágrimas respetó las palabras de su amigo y del amor inextinguible que sentía por la persona que ahora pedía clemencia por sus errores.

En ningún momento Naruto se lamentó por no llegar a convertirse en Hokage, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, pues jamás dejo que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Sería más que feliz sabiendo que sus acciones no fueran en vano, totalmente seguro de que heredarían su Voluntad de Fuego para que alguien digno tomara el lugar.

Después de la guerra, Kakashi se convirtió en el Sexto Hokage, siguiendo la inquebrantable voluntad de Naruto y tomando acciones para que los Uchiha también se les recordara como héroes. Shikamaru, uno de los pocos enterados de la historia real, le tomó tiempo comprender sus palabras, ya que él no poseía la misma convicción de su amigo, porque sus deseos en la vida que no iban más allá de llevar una vida normal, pero siempre fue orillado a superar sus propios límites.

Recordó entonces cuando fue líder de equipo por primera vez, cuando estuvo a punto de renunciar si no fuera por las palabras de su padre, que lo salvaron de una vida miserable de horribles recuerdos en los cuales no volvería a dar la cara. Incluso después de tal trágica primera misión, todas sus misiones que se le asignaron delegó siempre como líder de equipo, que a pesar de sus errores la gente confiaba en él. Al experimentar en carne propia el significado de ser un líder, y estar a punto de sufrir por tomar decisiones equivocadas, conocía las consecuencias de mostrar debilidad ante sus subordinados, y desde aquella primera misión ahora ocultaba su preocupación a los demás. Pero todos sus intentos eran en vano cuando Temari estaba cerca.

Ella sabía siempre si le ocultaba algo, obligándolo a encarar sus miedos. Ni siquiera suavizaba su actitud cuando se dirigía a Shikamaru, sino todo lo contrario, pero fue así como se percató de que aquellos momentos eran diferentes cuando se trataba de trabajar juntos.

En numerosas misiones, Temari siempre estuvo presente para salvarlo y lo acusaba de débil, pero cuando le regalaba una sonrisa, que incluso en la más oscura de las noches, barría todo miedo y duda que en yacía en su corazón. A pesar de las precarias circunstancias en las que se conocieron, Temari terminó convirtiéndose en el pilar que lo sostenía en momentos de debilidad, y con el tiempo, Shikamaru reflexionó las palabras de su padre. Suponía que la situación respecto con su madre fue similar, preguntándose si Shikaku pudo llegar a ser lo que fue si Yoshino no hubiera entrado en su vida, y al observar de nuevo a Temari, ahora con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se percató de la verdad. «Tenías razón padre, nosotros no somos nada sin ellas».

Se dio cuenta de que siempre tuvo personas en las que confiar, personas en las que lo apoyaban en momentos de desesperación. Su mejor amigo Choji a pesar de estar cerca de la muerte, jamás lo miró mal; en cambio siempre lo recibía con un rostro jovial y lleno de vida, y que junto con los demás, Neji, Kiba, Shino, y el propio Naruto jamás dejaron de creer en él. Ésa es la lección de vida que ahora su esposa le recordaba a cada momento en el que dudaba de sus acciones. Incluso ahora, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, brindaba siempre su apoyo para ver a Shikamaru seguro de sí mismo.

De repente, un gesto en el rostro de Temari cambió, frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de incomodidad.

—¿Sucede algo?  
—Está pateando.

Shikamaru la apreció con afecto.

—A estas alturas debería darte vergüenza que tenga que venir hasta aquí por ti.  
—Lo siento, pero te prometo que ahora en adelante será mi turno de velar por...  
—Ya te dije que yo cuido de ti, aún soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ver por mí —interrumpió ella.  
—Lo sé.  
—¿Eh?

Temari quedó confundida por interrumpir sus palabras, pero Shikamaru se adelantó y se puso en cuclillas, postrando su cabeza sobre su vientre, acariciando con ternura.

—Ahora es turno de cuidar a nuestro rey.

En ese momento Temari lo comprendió. Para ser Hokage, se necesita de una fuerte voluntad para cambiar el corazón de los demás, algo con lo que acertó con en ese instante. Una lágrima de felicidad escapó por su mejilla.

—Es hora.

Shikamaru sostuvo la mano de su esposa que subía cada escalón con mucha paciencia.

En el exterior, a pesar del silencio de las personas, todos tenían ganas de acercarse a Shikamaru y lanzarlo por los aires con gritos de alabanza, pero las reglas no lo permitían. Todos eran ninjas y tenían que postrarse firmes, aunque no ocultaron la felicidad que se marcaba en sus rostros. Estaban todos sus amigos presentes observándolos avanzar. Uno sólo de ellos se acercó a Shikamaru, reconocible por los remolinos en sus mejillas y su inocente sonrisa.

—Yo la llevaré.  
—Te agradezco, Choji.

Guió a Temari a un asiento para así poder descansar y observar de cerca la ceremonia. Shikamaru se quedó en el centro, esperando a recibir órdenes de acercarse al Hokage.

Durante el breve discurso, giró la cabeza hacia sus amigos. Transcurridos diez años desde la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, sus promesas habían dado frutos.

Los «Novatos» de su generación y nuevas caras estaban ahí presentes. Se fijó en Choji, que junto a su pareja Karui sostenían a una pequeña en brazos de ojos color miel. Luego miró a Ino y Sai, también con un bebé protegido entre manos. Entonces volteó a ver a una joven pero con un carácter de adulto, el cuál todo de ella resplandecía como una rosa bajo la luz del sol, portando un chaleco ninja, significado de astucia y coraje, y sosteniendo un retrato de su fallecido padre, significado de humildad y discreción. Era Mirai Sarutobi, que estaba junto a su madre Kurenai; ambas le regalaron una sonrisa.

Como una de sus promesas hechas hacia Asuma, Shikamaru tomó responsabilidad de cuidar a la hija de su Sensei, y aunque Mirai vivió sin conocer a su padre, habló sobre lo mucho que la amaba, aún en el otro mundo, heredando así su Voluntad de Fuego. También cuando tuviera edad, ella se convertiría en el Sensei de la próxima generación Ino-Shika-Cho; la que es su estudiante en un futuro seria la Maestra de su hijo aún no nacido.

Temari, sobre su regazo sostenía la foto de Shikaku y Yoshino juntos. Su padre, que perdió la vida en la guerra y pocos años después su madre también pasó al siguiente plano, que a pesar de no encontrarse físicamente, parte de ellos se imprimió a fuego en su corazón, y que en cualquier lugar que se encontrasen estarían juntos otra vez.

Cuando se le ordenó acercarse a Kakashi, y entregarle los atuendos respectivos que debe portar un Hokage, no pudo evitar ver la imagen de Naruto, por su única promesa que no pudo cumplir.

Su sueño original era convertirse en el consejero de su amigo rubio cuando él fuera Hokage, así que después su pérdida, sus objetivos en la vida vagaron durante mucho tiempo, pero después de todas las acciones que realizó al terminar la gran Guerra, recibiendo siempre el apoyo de sus amigos, y de tener la fortuna de conocer a la kunoichi más cruel, pero al mismo tiempo la más bella y amorosa de todas que ahora era su esposa.

Comprendió el nuevo lugar que ahora tenía que tomar, dedicando todos aquellos años en mostrarse digno de recibir ese puesto, y si no pudo realizar aquella promesa, se encargó de realizar otra aún más grande, y estaba seguro en cualquier decisión que tomase de ahora en adelante, jamás estaría solo.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer mi primera creación, pero sólo es la primera de muchas historias que subiré. Si te gustó este fic, te invitó a dejar un «Review». Si quieres saber más de mis próximos proyectos, puedes revisar la información de mi perfil, y si deseas hacerme alguna pregunta, envía un mensaje privado y con gusto te atenderé. De antemano un saludo.


End file.
